nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Woodrow
My 5th Great Grandfather Samuel Woodrow born 1770 in Burston, Norfolk to [[Alice Woodrow|'Alice Woodrow'.]] 26 November 1770 - Samuel was baptised in St Mary, Burston, Norfolk. 23 July 1793 - Samuel married [[Elizabeth Gibbs|'Elizabeth Gibbs']]. They were married in a religious ceremony in Diss, Norfolk. Aged about 23. 1794 - His daughter, Maria Woodrow, was born in Burston, Norfolk. Aged about 24 1796 - His son, James Woodrow, was born in Burston, Norfolk. Aged about 26 1800 - His son, Mark Woodrow, was born in Burston, Norfolk. Aged about 30 1805 - His daughter, Sarah Woodrow, was born in Burston, Norfolk. Aged about 35 About May 1808 - His daughter, [[Susan Woodrow|'Susan Woodrow']] (my 4th Great Grandmother), was born in Burston, Norfolk. Aged about 38 1811 - His daughters, Phoebe Woodrow and Rebekah Woodrow (twins), were born in Burston, Norfolk. Aged about 41 24 March 1831 - His grandson, Benjamin Woodrow (son of Susan), was born in Gissing. 18 October 1831 - His son, Mark Woodrow, married Harriett Royal in Burston (near Diss), Norfolk. 20 October 1831 - His grandson, Reuben Woodrow (son of Mark), was born. 8 November 1832 - His daughter, Rebekah Woodrow, married William Turner in St Mary, Burston, Norfolk. 15 April 1833 - His grandson, John Turner (son of Rebekah), was born in Burston. 8 June 1833 - His grandson, Arthur Woodrow (illegitimate son of Phoebe), was born. 22 August 1833 - His son, James Woodrow, married Rachel Turner in Stonham Aspal, Suffolk. 14 November 1833 - His grandson, Samuel Woodrow (son of James), was born. 1 September 1834 - His grandson, William Turner (son of Rebekah), was born in Burston. 14 May 1837 - His grandson, Elijah Turner (son of Rebekah), was born in Burston. 7 October 1837 - Samuel was mentioned in the Norfolk Chronicle "BURSTON. VOTES FOR EAST NORFOLK. Polling Place, Long Stratton. Tobe SOLD by AUCTION, By W. W. ELLIOTT, At the Crown Inn, Burston, Norfolk, On Monday, the 16th Oct. 1837, At Five o'clock in the Afternoon, (Subject to such Conditions of Sale as will be then produced). THE following Desirable PROPERTY, in three Lots, all Freehold and subject to no outgoing:- ...... Lot 2. - A Double Tenement, with two Gardens, in the several occupations of Samuel Woodrow and Francis Field, adjoining the Church-yard, and situate by the east side of the Church Green in Burston......" 20 March 1841 - His grandson, [[James Woodrow|'James Woodrow']] (son of Susan), was born in Burston. 6 June 1841 - He lived in Burston. Aged 70, Ag Lab, of Norfolk. Living with him: Elizabeth Woodrow aged 70, not born in county, Susan Woodrow aged 30, of Norfolk, Benjamin Woodrow aged 10, of Norfolk, and Samuel Woodrow aged 2 months, of Norfolk. 5 November 1843 - His granddaughter, Emily Prentice (daughter of Susan), was born in Burston. 1845 - His grandson, Alfred Turner (son of Rebekah), was born in Burston. First quarter of 1846 - His grandson, Charles Prentice (son of Susan), was born in Burston. 1846 - His granddaughter, Caroline Turner (daughter of Rebekah), was born in Burston. 1847 - His daughter, [[Susan Woodrow|'Susan Woodrow']], married Solomon Prentice in Depwade District. 28 April 1850 - His granddaughter, Emma Turner (daughter of Rebekah), was born in Burston, 30 March 1851 - He lived in Burston. Aged 80, of Burston. Living with him: wife Elizabeth Woodrow aged 61, of Burston. 1852 - His granddaughter, Clara Turner (daughter of Rebekah), was born in Burston, 10 May 1855 - He was buried aged 86 in Burston, Norfolk. 16 May 1855 - Norwich Mercury reports Samuel's death.http://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0001669%2f18550516%2f052 link